The flashlight units of known control devices for flashlight systems at airports are usually equipped with high-voltage capacitors which provide output voltages of around 2000 V for operating the flash lamps. Owing to these high voltages required for operating the flashlight systems, cables and system components arranged outdoors are subjected to considerable loads, which relatively often leads to system failures, in particular in damp weather. The high voltages required for operation also bring with them considerable risks to safety. As long as the flash lamp is connected to the flashlight unit via a cable connection which is longer than 6 m, instabilities result with respect to the light output power. Furthermore, known control devices of this type offer few or no possibilities for monitoring the operation of individual flash lamps.
Furthermore, it is known from the prior art to connect low-voltage flash lamps directly to main power terminals. If appropriate, this is done with a low current-limiting impedance connected in between. This results in high current pulses through the power source and large cable cross sections being required. The current pulses bring about considerable disturbances in the main power source, which has a disadvantageous effect on other loads connected to the same main power source.